1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of creepers. More particularly, the invention pertains to a creeper with an elevated platform, that allows users to work safely in an elevated position over an automobile, for example, above the engine compartment under the hood of a truck.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanics face various obstacles when working on a vehicle. The obstacles are even more numerous when working on larger vehicles, such as trucks. One such obstacle is reaching the engine and all of the necessary parts of that engine.
There have been numerous patents that attempted to solve the problem of reaching all the necessary components of the engine. However, the most of the creepers are designed for under vehicle access only, limiting the reach-ability of the mechanic. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,877, xe2x80x9cTRANSFORMABLE MECHANIC""S CREEPERxe2x80x9d, Shockley (2001), discloses a transformable mechanics creeper having at least two pivotal connections, a base assembly, and an extendable roller frame. U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,532, xe2x80x9cFOLDING CREEPERxe2x80x9d, Martin (2000) teaches a creeper that has telescopic braces or extensions and is designed for folding. This creeper has only two positions: both are under vehicle access positions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,947,489 and 6,059,298 xe2x80x9cFOLDABLE CREEPERxe2x80x9d, Tucker (2000), show a foldable creeper having caster wheels and two rectangular platform sections with padded cushions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,380, xe2x80x9cADJUSTABLE VARIABLE SLOPE ELEVATING CREEPERxe2x80x9d, Brooks et al. (1990), shows an improved adjustable variable slope elevating creeper including a mobile horizontal frame, a platform for supporting a reclining person, a device for lifting one or both ends of the platform by a control operable by the reclining person, and a hydraulic jack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,683, xe2x80x9cCREEPER HAVING LEVER ARMS PROVIDING VARIABLE MECHANICAL ADVANTAGE FOR INCLINING A BACK PORTIONxe2x80x9d, Auel (1999), discloses a creeper having lever arms and an inclinable back portion. These creepers are all designed for under vehicle access only.
An obstacle faced by mechanics working on larger vehicles is obtaining the correct positioning over the engine. There have been patents issued in the past to try and solve this problem, but there remains a problem with adjustment. U.S. Pat. No. D271,717, xe2x80x9cELEVATED CREEPER FOR AUTOMOTIVE MECHANICSxe2x80x9d, Linn (1983), discloses an ornamental design for an elevated creeper for automotive mechanics. Flexing and adjustability are potential problems for this design. U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,007, xe2x80x9cADJUSTABLE SCAFFOLDxe2x80x9d, Harrell (1973), discloses an adjustable scaffold with a movable ladder section and a base with a fixed ladder portion. The base does not fit under a truck, and it is far too tall for automotive or truck use U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,392, xe2x80x9cHEIGHT ADJUSTABLE UNIVERSAL CREEPER APPARATUS,xe2x80x9d Hansen (1995) teaches a height adjustable creeper comprised of a movable base, interchangeable posts, extension members, a cushioned platform mounted upon a frame which is mounted upon the extension members and having rungs. The adjustment of this creeper depends upon how far apart the holes are on the upright support. The top rung is fixed to the bottom upright support. As the platform is raised, access becomes more difficult. The padded mechanic""s platform overextends the base which maximizes the flexing of the mast and may create dangerous tipping if too much weight is put over the end. This unit has to be disassembled for storage. In this invention, the adjustability of the creeper is solely dependent upon how far apart the holes are on the upright support. Furthermore, the padded section of the mechanics platform is flat and stays flat through the entire range of motion, making it difficult for the mechanic to get off the creeper at a high elevation. The flat creeper bed also limits the accessibility to the work area. Lastly, the creeper is not convenient in that it has to be disassembled to be stored, and therefore reassembled each time the mechanic wants to use the creeper.
All of the prior art elevated mechanic""s creepers are single use products and some have to be disassembled for storage between uses. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an adjustable height platform with multiple uses, which is easily converted for storage.
A conversion kit for converting a xe2x80x9ccherry pickerxe2x80x9d to an elevated platform creeper. The elevated platform creeper is used for purposes such as: working on pickup trucks, medium duty trucks, tractor trailers, and other large vehicles. The elevated platform creeper has a base with legs and wheels, a mast, a platform, and a height adjuster. The platform has two sections, chest and body, which are connected to one another by a pivot capable of securing various positions.
Preferably, the mast has multiple steps fixedly attached to allow the mechanic access to the platform. Additionally, the elevated platform creeper can also fold for storage.